GoneGhostGone
by BeautiffulFanFic91
Summary: Read and Find out.


I fell in love with Tim Burtons 'BeetleJuice' from a very early age. I love both the movie and the cartoon. I watched the cartoon till it went off the air and watch it on youtube every now and then. As I got older and started becoming aware of the whole love thing between a man and woman. lol. I've spent countless hours watching love story movies and reading books. I have always longed to have the chemistery we all felt between BJ and lydia to blossom into love. Sadly they only remained friends as far as we know. Tim has never elaborated if they ever became more than friends. In my head they have became more than friends:) I have a whole story in my head but all my stories start in weird places. Out place scenes. I have the scene in my head and I just build around it from there.

Anyways, this is a one shot from the Beetlejuice FanFiction in my head. I can't really say if I will continue with the story. I have to get this one shot typed out and see what pops into my head next. I hope you enjoy it! Leave me some feedback if you like and would like me to continue:)

 **B.J{oNEsHOT}:GivingUpTheGhost**

 _ **Lydia comes in from school, ecstatic to see Beetlejuice. She can't wait for the weekend. It was the underworlds annual 'Death Fair' One of lydia's favorite days there!**_

 _ **She paused when she got to her room, a little saddened not seeing the**_

 _ **'ghost with the most 'sitting on her bed or hovering in the Mirror.**_

 _ **What she did find was a beautifully and well written letter placed on her pillow. With a red rose laying beside it instead of a black one. This instantly got her back up. This didn't seem like BJ at all. She shook off her fears and read the letter.**_

 _Lydia,_

 _Cannot wait to see you tonight. Sorry I wasn't there when you came home from school today_

 _I will make it up to you!_

 _And by the way I have some plans before you come down so wait till about 8 o clock sharp before you drop in._

 _You know what to do babes. Third times the charms._

 _ **love,**_

 _ **Benjamin Jace..**_

 **With shaking hands she dropped the note to the floor. Something was wrong. This was not like Beetlejuice at all. Was it even him?**

 **And Benjamin Jace? Was that his real name?**

 **By the time her head stopped spinning it was already 7:40.**

 **She paniced and rushed to get ready. But did she even want to go?**

 **The thought shocked her even more! Since when did she not want to go visit beetlejuice!**

 **She pushed the fears behind once again and with a shaky voice she spoke the words that opened the door to the otherside.**

 _"Though I know should be wary, Still I venture someplace scary! Ghostly hauntings I turn loose Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! "_

 **Once again the un expected happened. Instead of being Zipped and zapped into the underworld, her clothes were gently but swiftly changed into a floor length crushed velvet dress. The most beautiful crimson red that she had ever seen. There was the most beautiful lacey red spider web pattern where the dress was intended to be backless, show a little bit chest and sleevless. But Beetlejuice has tailored it to perfection. He knew how she felt about her body. Yet the dress hugged her petite curves just perfect and made her skin look like alabaster heaven. Here hair wasn't touched but had the most beautiful silver pin holding it up. It was a onyx stone black widow spider with a dark red ruby gem sitting on it's thorax.**

 **All the while admiring beetlejuices outfit choice she hadn't noticed she was at his front door. The entrance to the world slowly faded leaving a beautiful shower of glitter all around her. Wow! he really went all out for this one. She nervously placed a hand on the door knob and turned...**

 **With a million and one thoughts running through her mind she closed her eyes and pushed the door open. Instantly her nose was filled with tons of strange smells. Way to familiar? to be at Beetlejuices house. She was almost afraid to open her eyes.**

 **She kept them closed trying to guess some of the smells.**

 **Candles?...Clean? Chicken?! What was going on?**

 **She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. The blood drained from her face. Beetlejuices apartment was actually...Normal! She felt faint! Is something wrong with him?**

 **There was actual carpet instead of cold damp moldy dirty stone was. The walls had a beautiful almost old century wall paper in beetlejuice favorite colors. There was a plush black sofa with blood red pillows in each corner. His old coffin which had been painted and refinished by the looks of it , used as a beautiful coffee table now. On the wall in across from the tv was a brand new hi def sixty inch flat screen with matching hi def dvd player. Which had our favorite horror movie ready to watch with our date I assume. The sound of clanking pots and running water caught my attention from the kitchen. I started to make my way over but he called out and stopped me.**

 **"** Hang on there babes! I will be done in a minute. Check out the rest of the place, I hope you like it!'"

 **She shrugged and walked past the kitchen into the hall way which had been carpeted with the same carpet as the living room. Portraits of his parents hung in the hallway along with various other modern and aged painting. She didn't know he was into this stuff. She paused as she noticed a strange door that hadn't been there before. It was a bathroom. And it was stunningly beautiful! The bathtub was built into the floor. It almost looked like a deep black pond sitting in the floor. But you could clearly see the fixtures on the side. It stretched the whole lenght of the bathroom. She wondered how deep it was. The toilet was a beautiful dark green color with a pearl lid, seat, and tank lid. The flushing handle was a guilded black rose. The sink was black porcelain with pearl fixtures as well. The mirror had a solid gold frame with roses and spiders all of the things they loved together. It was beautiful. But the most striking thing was the light in the bathroom looked just like the moon in the human world. Now what why would he have a moon light in the bathroom.**

 **She left the bathroom and head down the hall to the end where His bedroom was. It was emmaculate as well. His coffin was gone. In it's place was a huge black rod iron canopy bed with a lace spiderwed fabric as the canopy. The whole bed suit was blood red as usual. Instead of the floor being carpeted this time,black and white tile covered the floor in intricate patters. The walls were dark purple. Another flat screen tv covered the wall in front of the bed. She finished the bedroom with one huge sniff. It smelled heavnly as well.**

 **As she made her way back to the hall way she could see Beetlejuice's shadow flitting across the wall in the light coming from the kitchen. What is he doing she thought?**

 **"** What are you doing B?" She called from the hall doorway.

 **She could hear glasses clanking and Beetlejuice sigh as if...Nervous?**

 **"** Just take a seat and give me five more minutes babes" he said anxiously.

 **Once again she shrugged it away and sat on the nice comfy couch that would carry them through their horror movie adventures.**

 **She couldn't resist being patient any longer.**

" What's with all the new stuff? Not that I don't like it. It just doesn't seem like...Like you!"

 **Beetlejuice sighed again.**

" I just needed a change lyds"

 **This really worried her now. He sounded like he was sad over the changes. Like he was forced to make them or something. She had to find out what was going on . She hopped up from the couch and when she looked up to take the first step towards the kitchen she almost passed out.**

 **Beetlejuice had changed as well!**

 **His blonde hair had been washed and slicked back into a pony tail at the back of his head. His face was clean and polished, Even looked like he had some make up on to cover up all his ghoulish face stuff. His eyes of green were so beautiful on his clean face, but they had a sadness in them. His teeth were still crooked but has been whitened and polished to a shine. They were no longer green. His body looked more muscular with the form fitting outfit and all the dirt and nastyness removed. He had on a leather jacket,underneath one of his favorite underworld band t shirts. Tight dark blue jeans that looked really great on him and black and white converse. Who knew Beetlejuice could be kind of a rock and rolla. He almost looked..Human.**

 **Still shocked, lydia sat down on the couch and couldn't stop staring. Beetlejuice was starting to get worried.**

" Lyds? Babes? Are you ok?"

 **She smirked and reached up to touch his face.**

" You look so..So different."

 **He reached up and slid her hand from her face but slid it over his mouth at the same time and kissed her hand. She pulled away confused.**

" Why all the changes B?"

 **He stood up feeling a little stupid,embarassed and defeated. This was not the reaction he was hoping to get from her.**

 **"** How about we talk about it after dinner huh?"

 **She nodded and eyed him wearly as he went in the kitchen to grab their plates.**

 **He pretended not to notice the looks on her face or the un easy feelings floating around in the atmosphere.**

 **"** Here ya go! Chicken parmasean with salad, and garlic bread for you, And chicken parm for me with road kill jelly, beetle bits and some jellyed lizard livers."

 **She felt a little at ease. The food kind of brought the old BJ back but she still has lingering questions. She decided to wait till dinner and date was over.**

 **They ate in defeaning silence. This was getting way out of hand. She finally had to say something. The fork dropping on his brand new dishes finally broke the silence.**

" ok B, tell me what's going on!" **She demanded, setting her plate on the coffin table.**

 **Beetlejuice pursed his lips and stared at his plate for a minute.**

" Alright,alright babes. I'll tell ya."

 **He stood up nervously and ran his hand through his hair. He let out a breath all while watching lydias face for her reaction. Her big brown eyes got wider as she stared at the box in his hand.**

 **He pushed the coffee table to the side and dropped down on one knee in front of lydia. All she could do was stare at his with tears in her eyes. Her breath hitched as he began to speak the words.**

" Lydia ann, I have loved you since the day we met...

 **She blinked tears out of her eyes. She started to speak but couldn't Everything was happening so fast and she didn't have time to think.**

 **"** Bee.." **She muttered. but he kept going.**

" There is no other person I can see me spending the rest of my life with in this world or any other world for that matter.."

 **She felt nauseas and her lips began to quiver un controlablly like the tears that wouldnt stop coming. She knew something had to be done before he got to the last part. The look on her face made his stop and stand up.**

" Lydia, whats wrong? I don't...I mean.."

 **She bowed her head in confusion,shame,sadness,every emotion all at once. She looked in his eyes and said three heart wrenching things..**

 **"** Beetlejuice"

 **His eyes got wide and started to tear up.**

" No lids, dont'"

 **Her hear clinched causing more tears to spill.**

"BeetleJuice"

 **His voice broke as he begged her not to go..**

" Please 't. please lyd i'm begging you..Don't say it..Don't

 **In that moment she really knew how he felt for her. But it was too soon. She was not ready for this. She just couldn't...**

 **His breath hitched as he stared up at from her from the floor on his knees...He kept mouthing please and don't. and with every one she was close to staying. She took a deep breath because she was sure she couldn't say anything with the wall of pain that was about to burst inside her. She had to get out.**

 **He could tell what was about to happen..**

" Nooo,please lyd..

 **She sucked in a weak breath.**

" Please baby, don't go...please..

 **Her face finally let the dam of hurt go..**

 **Beetlejuice closed his eyes and readyed him self for this. But before she said it he grabbed her hand one last time..**

 **"** I love you lydia" **He said, slumping down again and covering his ears..silent sobs rocking his body..**

 **She closed her eyes and with one quick release of breath...**

 **"** Beetlejuice"

So tell me what you think! Do Should this be the end or should Lydia come to her senses and marry the old ghost with the most?


End file.
